In old age
by ILOVECARTOONS
Summary: Robin reminices on his life with starfire. OneShot


Hi! This is an idea I had and I just had to write it down. I've never heard a story like this so I guess I came up with it. It is a one shot. Well anyway. ON WITH THE STORY!

It was a peaceful summer evening and the sun was low in the sky, casting a thick golden glow over everything. On a cozy little house's porch sat two figures. They were sitting together on a swinging bench. One was a woman with silvery white, long hair, her face wrinkled with age. The other was a man with spiky white hair, his face also wrinkled.

They were sitting on the bench watching the sunset, just enjoying each others company. The woman reached over and held his hand, gently rubbing his knuckles and smiling. Her finger brushed the gold band on his finger that had been there for the last 50 years, worn with age but still retaining its golden luster.

"Robin." She said softly, her voice husky with age but still recodnizable.

"Yes Starfire," He smiled at her.

"I love you."

I love you too," his smile grew wider and he looked back at the sunset, he gently squeezed her hand. They stayed this way for 10 minutes, comforted by the others presence.

"I better go check on dinner," She said after a while, pushing herself up from the bench, making it rock back and forth.

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute," he replied as she opened the screen door and went inside. He turned back to the sunset and thought about all the times they had had together in their 50 years of marriage.

They were on the titans tower roof. He walked up behind her she was sitting on the edge of the roof. All the stars were out and it was a perfectly clear night. They had been growing closer in the 3 years they had known each other.

"Star," He said gently. She jumped slightly at the sudden sound of his voice and turned around.

"Oh, hello Robin," she said smiling and turned back to looking at the stars and patted the ground next to her showing that she wanted him to sit next to her. He sat down and looked at her. "The stars are beautiful tonight," she said dreamily.

"So are you," He said and look at her tenderly.

"You really think so," she said quietly.

"I've always thought so," he said smiling. "Umm, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," he said, remembering what he'd been building up his courage for before he came up there. "Starfire, you're my best friend and you have been for a very long time, and well, I feel that we've been growing closer these past few months and I just wanted to tell you…" he stopped talking when he noticed she was staring at him intently, her eyes hypnotizing him. They were slowly leaning closer.

She smiled when he stopped talking and stared at her. "I know what you mean," she giggled slightly. Their faces were slowly growing closer.

"Star?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then their faces met in a perfect kiss and chills went down their spines. Starfire put her hands on Robins neck and deepened the kiss. He put his hands on her hips, their passion mounting. Robin slowly pulled away.

"I love you." She said

"I love you too."

They were on the anniversary of their first date, and Robin had taken them to a fancy restaurant. They were at a table outside on a balcony with a candle lit table. They were enjoying their dinner and making small talk.

"Galfore contacted me and said that things were going great on tamaran, I'm so joyous," She said happily.

"Yeah, that's great Starfire, I'm glad things are going well for your knof… knorf… uh… nanny," he said smiling.

"Truly," she said happily, a big smile on her face.

He chuckled; she was still the same old Starfire, even though they had been dating for 3 years. They were almost done with their meal and he decided it was the right time to ask.

"Umm, Star, there is something I want to ask you," he said.

Her breath caught in her throat. "Y-yes Robin," She barely whispered. He reached into the jacket of the tuxedo he was wearing and pulled out a little velvet box. Her eyes grew wide.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

She was speechless. Her voice seemed to run away from her. She tried to speak but couldn't get it out. Finally she managed to say something. "Y-y-yes," She stammered, then getting more confident she said louder, "YES, nothing would make me happier in my entire life!"

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

Robin smiled at the memories. He slowly got up, groaning from the strain on his old bones. He slowly followed Starfire inside to help her with dinner.

After they had eaten their dinner they went into the living room of their quiet little house to enjoy the peaceful night. Starfire picked up her book on the side table next to her chair. Robin did the same. The usual quiet evening, and Robin wouldn't trade it for the world.

He look fondly at his wife. Even at 74 she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, with the peaceful look on her face as she read her book.

He started remembering more of the wonderful times that they had together.

It was their wedding day and Robin was standing up by the priest looking back down the aisle as Starfire slowly walked toward him. They had even had Galfore come to earth to walk her down the aisle. Cyborg, Beastboy, and Speedy were the groomsmen and Raven and Bumblebee were the bridesmaids. Batman was sitting in one of the pews and smiling.

Robin was in awe. The woman walking up to him was radient. She was in a beautiful wedding dress that billowed out behind her. She smiled at him as she approached.

When she finaly got there the priest cleared his throat and started the service.

"We are gathered here today…(AN: Really don't know what he says here) Do you, Robin take starfire to be you lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold till death do you part."

"I do," he said, trying to contain his excitement.

"And do you, Starfire, take Robin to be you lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold till death do you part."

"I do," She said gleefully.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife, You may kiss the bride."

They drew in for the kiss and everyone cheered.

Robin brow was furrowed in worry. He was pacing back and forth in front of the hospital's doors. Why did he have to wait out in the lobby. He wanted to be in there with Starfire. A nurse came out of the door. He hurries over to her.

"You can go in now," she said smiling. He hurried in the room over to his wife lying on the bed. Her face was sweaty and she was tired looking and her hair was wet with perspiration. Even in this state she was the most beautiful woman in the world to him. In her arms was a little bundle wrapped up in a blanket. He anxiously hurried over to see his first born child. Her looked lovingly at his wife and gave her a short kiss before examining the bundle in her arms.

"Robin, it's a girl," her voice was raspy but there was evident excitement in it.

"What should we call her?" he asked.

"I think we should call her… Nightstar."

"Robin?" Starfire asked when she noticed he had been staring off into space.

He jumped, realizing that he had zoned out and hadn't read one page of his book.

"Oh, sorry honey," he smiled sheepishly.

She laughed lightly, "You have been acting strange lately."

"I've just been reliving all of the wonderful memories we have had together."

She smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Well… How do you like it. I wrote this all in one night because I had already come up with the idea. Please Review.


End file.
